Robin's mission
by CK4eva
Summary: Robin is sent on a special mission by batman, what will happen when thins don't go as planned. Minor OC (Discontinued, If you want to adopt the story just PM me, but I'm not going to finish this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, ya, this is my first fanfic so be nice. No bad comments but criticism is appreciated so thanks!**

**P.S. More chapters to come!**

**-YJ- **

"_Recognizing Batman_" The Dark Knight entered Mount Justice to find Robin patiently waiting for him. He was wearing jeans, a green sweatshirt with a black jacket and, like always, a pair of dark sunglasses rested on his eyes. Robin broke the silence first. "You said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," Batman replied in a monotone voice. "I would like to speak to you in private." Eyeing Wally and Kaldur who had just walked into the room, Batman and Robin walked into the training room.

"So, what's up?" The Boy Wonder stated. "I hope nothing has come up at home."

"No," Batman looked into his adopted son's eyes. "I have a special mission for you." Before Robin could reply, Batman cut him off. "This is George Miller." A hologram of the man's face appeared. "His company specializes in gear for the military. Recently, his daughter, Danika, has been threatened. Mr. Miller has requested protection from the Justice League. Superman, Wonder Woman, and I were discussing who to send and we decided that you will go undercover and protect the girl." Batman paused, waiting for a response.

"So, any rules or restrictions?" Robin asked.

"You are no allowed to take off your mask or sunglasses, don't tell them your real identity but you can tell the girl that you are Robin, the parents already know."

"So, pretty much the same rules that apply with the Team." Not getting a reply, the young boy looked at his feet.

"Coordinates are being sent to your motorcycle." The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "Now, go."

**-YJ-**

That was different. Robin thought. Usually His mentor talked to him about what he could improve or just to see how the young boy was doing. Robin hopped onto his motorcycle and drove out of the mountain. Turns out the girl lived in upstate New York, an hour and a half away from the mountain. The Boy Wonder ran through her file. She was fifteen years old and went to a private school. Danika was a high achiever getting strait A's in all of her classes. She is currently class president and in environmental club. The was also know for her fiesty attitude, and her tendency to ditch her body-guards. _ try to ditch me._

**-YJ-**

_Upstate New York: Danika's house_

_ "_Dad! I don't want to attend the weapons testing program. Why can't I go to the movies with my friends!" The fifteen year-old girl yelled at her father.

"Honey, you know that criminals are targeting you. If you stay by me and your mother there will be less of a chance that they will kidnap you. Besides, your new bodyguard is coming today, we have to wait for him."

"How do you know that he will do anything at all! I'll ditch him like the others that you send after me."

"This one's different." Smiling to himself he was grateful that he asked the Justice League for an undercover bodyguard. Then George Miller heard a knock on the door. He got up from his chair and opened the door. At first he saw nothing, then he saw a young boy wearing jeans a green sweatshirt and darkly tinted sunglasses.

"Hey," He said coolly. "Your daughter needed a bodyguard?"

**-YJ-**

**So I hoped you enjoyed it (I'm like completely nervous cuz you know. . . First fanfic and all that) but more to come, more to come!**

**~CK **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, hi again. I want to thank people for actually reading this! I was going fan girl when I read the reviews! Thank God for spring break! Now I can update more often! Hopefully!**

"I'm Robin." The boy held out his hand and George Miller shook it. "May I meet you daughter Mr. Miller." The astonished man led the Boy Wonder to Danika's room. The angry teenager was on her bed typing furiously on her white laptop. She looked up at the sounds of the footsteps.

"Um, Danika, this is-"

"Hi, my name's Rob. I'm going to be staying here awhile because my parents are out of country and they wanted me to visit your Dad."

"Um, okay then." Danika went back to typing on her laptop." The middle aged man and the boy stepped out of the room.

**One Hour Later. . .**

Robin was sitting in a guest bedroom writing a report to his mentor. _So far no attacks on Danika have been attempted. Danika is reluctant about having a bodyguard. Cover has been placed. Other than that nothing of any significance to report. _The Boy Wonder collapsed on his bed from utter boredom. He decided to go check up on the girl. Walking outside of the room, he walked down the hall to Danika's room. Jiggling the doorknob, seeing that it was locked, Robin took out a pin-type key and opened the door.

He surveyed the room. It was dimly lit with only the light from a computer that Danika had forgotten to turn off. It was a cozy room with a beach theme. A white bed frame surrounded a light blue mattress. Shells lined the white shelves to form a graceful pattern. Blue and pink beads were glued everywhere adding a playful look to the beautiful room. Danika herself was under a sheet, her chest rising and falling in a ever going pattern. Robin, mystified by Danika's peacefulness, sat down in a chair and watched her the rest of the night.

**Mount Justice, the next day:**

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Rob recently?" Wally announced.

"I think Batman sent him on an undercover mission." replied Megan. "He also said we aren't allowed to contact him.

"Aww! I wanted to play Black Ops with him!

"guess you'll have to wait then." She shrugged. Wally crossed his arms.

"You idiot! **That's** why you were looking for Robin everywhere!" Artemis slapped the speedster's head. I only agreed to help you because I thought it was important!" She stomped her foot and walked out of the room.

**Danika's house:**

"Dad! Where's my backpack! I'm going to be late for school!" Danika was running all around the two story house trying to find her bag.

"This what your looking for?" Robin held up a black and pink bag.

"Hey! Where'd you find that! I was looking everywhere for that!"

"It was under the table." Danika looked at the boy that was standing next to her. I was the first time that she actually looked at him. Rob was short and had pale skin. His short black hair was neatly combed but had a cute spikyness to it. Wearing jeans and a red t-shirt added innocence to his all around look. He smiled. "Checking out my look?"

"Ew, no, not like that!"

"If you say so."

**Danika's school, courtyard:**

Danika bit down on a cheese sandwich, thinking about the boy that had temporarily moved in with her family. _Wouldn't my Dad have told me that we had a visitor coming to the house. My Mom always goes crazy when guests come over. I don't even know who Rob is… _

"Hey Danika, what are you up to?" A girl walked up to where Danika was sitting.

"I thought you never get here Raquel! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was getting math help, you know how bad I am in that subject!" Raquel rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yea, you do stink at that-" Suddenly a dart hit Raquel's kneck, sending her plummeting to the ground. Danika screamed. A figure jumped out of the trees.

"Don't be afraid little girl, I didn't kill her." A lady in black stood up. Her raven hair was put up into a long, flowing ponytail. Another person stepped out of the shadows. It was Robin.

"Lady Shiva!" He yelled. "step away from the girl." Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask.

"Robin," Shiva laughed. "So the big bat sent his sidekick to do his dirty work. I'm not impressed."

"Want to bet on that." Robin took out his bird-a-rangs.

"Bring it on little birdy. Bring it on."

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! Yea, I can be annoying like that. Well, that's how I roll! Next chapter I'm gonna see how good I am at writing about fighting! Yes! More action to come! I will have a little bit of swearing in the next chapter though… **

**So untill next time,**

**~CK **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for reading my story! When I read my email I almost broke down in tears! So many of you are following my story, and even putting me on your favorite author list! You make a Robin lover happy! Sorry about the slow update, my family went on a vacation and I couldn't bring my laptop. Now! On with the story! :D**

****

"_Bring it on little Birdy, bring it on."_

"Gladly" Robin jumped up in the air and threw gas pellets. They exploded, leaving Lady Shiva coughing. She quickly recovered and lunged towards The Boy Wonder, hitting him square in the chest. A blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Shiva continued to attack Robin, who found it hard to block her attacks. She let loose a hard uppercut that hit his chin and sent him flying back. Robin knew that he was going to lose, because Lady Shiva was one of the deadliest assassins alive.**[1] **taking advantage, she kneed him in the stomach and then hit the back of his neck. Robin passed out.

"You're lucky you aren't the target." Shiva said to the unconscious boy. The turned around to Danika. "Now, your turn."

Shiva, kicked the crying girl in the stomach, making her world go black. The assassin threw Danika over her shoulder. She walked away with a smile on her face. "Mission accomplished, Tony Zucco should be happy."

****

**I know, I know, this chapter sucked. I intended it to be much longer**! **I am soooo sorry! But I didn't know how else to end it I am really Sorry. Next chapter will be longer! I promise!**

**~CK **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh my gosh I just realized how incredibly short all my chapters are *slaps forehead* uggggg! Oh and I also for got to tell u what the [1] meant. In Superman/Batman 1 Batman says that Shiva is probably the most deadliest assassin alive so if u think I'm wrong… GO LOOK IT UP! **_

_**Sooo ya, my teeth really hurt cuz I got braces yesterday so I'm like hurting! I also realized that I don't have disclaimers so here it goes:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (Hell, I wish I did but I don't because if I did I would make Robin be my husband! *Fangirl drool*) Ok sorry, on with the story!**_

_**-YJ-**_

_Robin's POV_

_I slammed my fist on the ground. How could I be such an idiot! I let Shiva get away with the girl I swore to protect! If I had known that Shiva would be the one… I have to go find Danika, if I don't she might Die. Then I realized I could find her, I put a tracking device on her this morning. Yes!_ I can still get her back.

**-YJ-**

**In a truck on the highway:**

Danika's POV

"_Uggg," _I groaned. Where was I, Why does my head hurt so badly. Then It all came rushing back to me. I was eating lunch, this creepy woman, jumped out at me, Robin tried to save me. Oh, my god, Robin has been protecting me this whole time. He was at my house. My Dad was right, someone was going to kidnap me. I should have listened to him. I can't worry about that now, Escaping is my only priority right now. A rope held my wrists together, there was also rope around my ankles. This would be harder than I thought.

**-YJ-**

**Normal POV**

**Mount Justice:**

"I'm bored!" Wally yelled. It wasn't surprising considering he had been doing that ever since Batman had sent Robin on his mission.

**-YJ-**

Robin hopped onto his motorcycle following the little green dot on his built in computer. It was moving at a steady pace, Shiva must have thrown Danika in a car or truck or something like that. The Boy Wonder speed up. _If I speed up I should intersect her right outside Gotham City. _He thought to himself.

He saw a truck in front of him. It was the truck he was tracking! Robin took a grappling hook out if his utility belt, shot it at the truck and swung on top of it.

**-YJ-**

**Danika's POV**

I heard a bang on top of the truck. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! _A circle fell from the ceiling and Robin jumped after it fell. _Wait, I'm not gonna die! Robin's saving me! How cool is that! _He walked towards me. "You okay?" He asked and unwrapped me from the rope that tied my hands together.

"I'm okay," I said. "A little shaken up but I'm fine."

He smiled. "That's good. Let's go before the queen of the ninjas shows up." I chuckled. He looked at me funny.

"What? I thought it was funny!" I swear that he was rolling his eyes under his mask. The truck came to a quick stop, sending me and Robin tumbling back to the ground.

"It looks like we have just arrived at where they wanted to take you. Come on, let's go." He grabbed me by the waist and I closed my eyes as we went to the roof of the abandoned factory where they had stopped. I opened one eye when I felt solid ground. _Ohmygawd_ where up high! "You look like your about to throw up." Robin said.

"I just really hate height, like a lot."

"You'd better get used to it because this is not exactly the most scariest thing where doing."

"Damn"

**-YJ-**

**Normal POV**

"Okay, when I count to three we are going to jump." He was pointing to a hole similar to the one he made in the truck.

"Your crazy, right?"

Oh, please. I do this on a regular basis. Your lucky that I cut the glass so we don't have to crash threw it."

"I'm not doing this!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not" We heard yelling in the distance.

"Quick! The girl has escaped!" "We need more men" "How did she break loose!" "A superhero must have rescued her!" "But how! We did not see anybody!" The guards were yelling at each other.

"Okay, I'll tell you one more time in terms you can under stand. Either we get inside or were dead. Understand." He whispered.

Danika nodded and held on to the small boy that was standing next to her. They jumped.

**-YJ-**

**Well… I hope u guys liked it. Sorry it took so long because im in the middle of writing a one-shot (its almost done!) The review button is ur best friend! Oh and do you want me to continue the POV change? Tell me ****over a review! **


End file.
